Princesa Nyan Orange
by Pau Nyan Orange
Summary: Jake y Arcoiris salen de vacaciones dejando solos a Finn y la Princesa Flama, pero esa tarde de verano 2 chicas misteriosas llegan pidiendo ayuda urgentemente
1. La chica gato

**Es mi primera historia me guiare por sus comentarios si es que la sigo o no dejen comentarios :D**

** "Capitulo 1: La chica Gato"**

Finn y la princesa flama llevaban un año viviendo juntos, cuando descubrieron que con un hechiso hacia la gema que esta en la frente de la princesa, sus poderes quedavan a raya, cuando palpabas su piel, era muy parecida a la humana solo que mantenia el color.

Cuando ambos ya tenian 16 años, un verano muy caluroso, jake decidio ir con sus suegros, arcoiris y los 5 hijos de vacaciones como una reunion familiar haci que dejo a Finn y a Flama solos en casa con B-mo

-Ok jake ¡cuidate! - se despedia finn

-jejeje no te preocupes hermanito volvere la proxima semana- luego miro a la princesa- ni se les ocurra hacer siertas cosas mientras estoy fuera

La princesa se habia puesto roja de verguenza, ya que el dia de su cumpleaños ella habia desaparecido con finn y bueno antes de cualquier cosa Jake los allo a ambos en la pieza de Finn

-Hay hermano no digas cosas hasi no ivamos a hacer nada esa noche- dijo finn algo molesto aunque igual de sonrrojado

-jeje bueno nos vemos -jake se estiro desapareciendo hacia la casa de arcoiris

-bueno... - la princesa estaba pensativa con un poco de tartamudeo y algo nerviosa por el comentario de jake- pre-preparamos el almuerzo

-si que si ! - dijo finn con la alegria y energia que siempre demostraba

Ambos fueron a la cosina y prepararon unos emparedados, se sentaron en la mesa junto con B-mo, el silencio era mortal e incomodo.

-Chicos les pasa algo- dijo b-mo mirando a ambos

-No nada- susurro la princesa

-Oh bueno, hoy tengo un partido de futbol, llegare tarde, si salen a cualquier lado me deja una nota esta bien -dijo b-mo levantandose de la mesa y abriendo la puerta

-Si b-mo ¡Aplastalos a todos en el partido!- grito finn con una sonrrisa

-Jiji si finn traere la copa a casa! - puso una carita de :D en su pantalla

-Si b-mo que te vaya bien en tu partido- dijo la princesa sonrriendo amablemente

-si lady are mi mejor esfuerzo! - :D b-mo salio y fue camino hacia el partido, pero cuando habrio la puerta de la entrada,nadie se dio cuenta que dos siluetas rapidas entraron arriba por el marco de la puerta

Ambos estaban incomodos, pero lentamente se fueron asercando, y se abrazaron

-Finn yo... - fue interrumpida por finn

-No te preocupes eso fue mi culpa, malinterpretaron todo, es mi culpa que nos molesten todo el tiempo

-Hay Finn- ella se le aserco y le dio un calido beso aunque su poder no era el de siempre, tenia un suave calor acojedor

Justo en ese momente un ruido rompe el silencio.

Miauu... - un gato de color naranja estaba observando todo lo que pasaba

Ambos saltaron de golpe con el pequeño ruido, cuando se dieron cuenta que solo era un gato ambos se miraron y empezaron a reir

Jajaja como pudimos asustarnos con eso- desia la princesa entre carcajadas tapandose la boca

Jajaja si aunque realmente me asusto- ambos en ese momento miraron al gato

Ese gato es algo extraño, huele como a naranja - se hacerco la princesa y tomo cuidadosamente al gato y empeso a acariciarlo

-Si no parece un gato comun nunca habia visto un gato asi

El gato empezo a ronronear pero derepente sus ronroneos se convirtieron en risas cada vez mas fuertes -hup, jajaja - al parecer esas carisias le daban cosquillas y probocaban que riera sin parar

-¿que? ¿este gato se rio?- miro extrañado finn y ambos miraban fijamente al gato y dejaron de acarisiarlo

-jaja... hump ... -el gato miro a ambos fijandose que ya habian visto su trampa- oh rayos lo arruine- de repente el gato salto de los brasos de la princesa quedando en el suelo, parandose en 2 patas crecio de manera muy rapida, quedando con la apariencia de una chica de 15 años

-Ahhhh! - la princesa y finn quedaron perplejos ante lo que acababa de pasar, ambos se isieron para atras mirando a la extraña chica con cabello naranjo, sobresalientes orejas de gato y una enorme cola

-Miau, o los he asustado? lo lamento no queria asustarlos, solo queria vuestra ayuda

-Hermana que paso? - aparecio una pequeña criatura, parecida solo que esta era de color azul y tenia apariencia de una niña de 2 años

- Nada Valentina, estaba apunto de pedirles ayuda

-Ayuda?- se extraño finn mirando con cara de confucion se hacerco a ambas niñas

-Si hemos viajado por todo Ooo para conseguir ayuda, me presento, soy Paula Nyan Orange, mas conocida como Princess Nyan Orange, y ella es Valentina Nyan Blueberry, y tu Finn el humano requerimos de tu ayuda! - señalo con el dedo (aunque tenia unas afiladas uñas que habian puesto nervioso a Finn)

-¡¿Quee?! - Finn estaba mas que confundido los echos habian pasado demaciado rapido

-Te explicaremos todo

Todos los ahi reunidos tomaron asiento esta iva a ser una larga historia


	2. El juego de las preguntas

**Solo recibi 1 comentario y por eso continuare :D cualquier critica sera bien recibida**

**"Capitulo 2: El juego de las preguntas"**

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, aun asi el aire era incomodo para hablar, estaban todos en silencio, la pequeña Valentina se habia aburrido y empeso a jugar con su cola.

-hermana tengo sed - dijo la pequeña mirando a su hermana mayor con ojos de lastima, era tan adorable que a todos los conmovio

-ire a buscar algo para tomar - se paro de la mesa la princesa flama, dirijiendose a la cocina

-ella es muy amable hermana- dijo valentina riendose mientras sujetaba su colita

-si es muy amable- susurro Finn, mientras miraba la entrada de la cocina sin darse cuenta que ambas chicas lo miraban

-hey finn - dijo Paula - ¡Finn! ¡oyee!

Era imposible estaba en un transe pensando en la princesa

-hermana estas segura que el es un heroe se ve bastante endeble - susurro valentina

-si, lo comprobe con varias princesas de Ooo - Paula quedo pensativa un instante hasta que le surgio una idea- Muy bien vale, veamos que has aprendido, apuntale en la cara dulce

-¡Bien dulce! - la pequeña consentro sus energias en las manos apuntandolas hacia Finn, luego de un rato grito - ¡Juice!

Finn seguia volando en las nuves cuando derrepente una rafaga de jugo de mora le dio en el rostro provocando que cayera de la silla

-Waah ¡que fue eso! -exaltado miro a la niña que seguia con las manos en posicion- ¿tu hisiste esto?

-Sip

La otra interrumpio

-Hem ¿Finn como sabe el jugo?

Saboreo un poco y dijo

-Esta dulce, aunque algo acido

-Estas mejorando, pronto podras controlar el jugo

-Sii

En eso llega la princesa flama con una bandeja en las manos, cada vaso tenia bebida y le sirvio a cada uno

-Permiso - la princesa Nyan, tomo el vaso de ella y de su hermana vaseandolos

Finn y Flama quedaron algon extrañados, pero luego de eso Paula puso sus manos sobre los vasos

-¡Juice! - de sus manos salio jugo de naranja, luego tomo los vasos y le dio uno a Valentina- y asi se hace jugo dulce

-Hmm ¡esta rico! -dijo valentina tomandolo hasta el fondo

-Jaja ¡sabia que te gustaria!

Todos tomaron asiento nuevamente, pero no sabian como empesar la conversacion la princesa flama miraba por la ventana, Paula estaba aparentemente girando sus garras en la mesa, Valentina seguia jugando con su cola y Finn estaba simplemente observando.

-Bien... ¿Que tal si jugamos a las preguntas? -dijo algo aburrida Valentina

-Buena idea!, bien ustedes preguntan y nosotras respondemos esta bien! - dijo emocionada Paula

-Sii - asintieron ambos

-Bien tu primero antorchita! - señalo a Flama

-Bien... ¿que criaturas son? -dijo la princesa emocionada por saber la respuesta

-Nosotras somo de la raza gato fruta, ¡Bien señor aventuras! ¡tu turno!

- Emm, ¿Como me lansaron jugo? - Finn aun tenia rastros de jugo en la cara

-Haber Finn - la princesa flama saco un pañuelo y le limpio el rostro - Listo

-Gracias

-Bueno nuestra tribu tiene poderes con las frutas, todos somos una fruta distinta, mi hermanita representa uvas azules y yo la naranja - hiso un giro y señalo a flama nuevamente - ¡tu turno antorchita!

- bueno ¿por que buscan ayuda?

En ese momento ambas se pusieron serias, en un pequeño suspiro la pequeña hablo

-¡nuestro reino esta dominado por unas bestias feas! -dijo la menor con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se las sacaba con la cola

Paula abrazo a su hermana y continuo por ella

-Veran hace unos años, nuestro reino oculto vivia en paz, los gatos magicos y la gente de fruta se unieron y comensaron un nuevo reino, no estabamos unidos a ningun reino preferiamos se independientes, pero un dia, unas bestiales criaturas atacaron el reino gato fruta, ni los mejores luchadores y heroes podian derrotarlos, nuestro reino ha estado vagando desde entonces, como susesora de la realesa, debo intentar ayudar, hemos estado buscando un heroe y tras reunir informacion llegamos a ti, ¡por eso necesitamos tu ayuda!

-Y como son esas bestias? – pregunto finn algo exitado por ya ir a derrotarlos

-No se como describirlos, cuando atacaron el reino yo y mi hermana aparentemente nos fuimos por una montaña y nos golpeamos en la cabeza, al dia siguiente o meses depues despertamos en una cabaña con la mago cazadora y luego … - iso una pequeña pausa pero se quedo totalmente callada

Todos en la sala esperanban una respuesta, pero el silencio fue tan profundo que Finn rompio rapidamente el silecio

-¡Bueno que estamos esperando! ¡Vamos al reino gato fruta y acabemos con esto! – se levanto de la mesa y dio un salto

-Bien vamos entonces, el camino es largo asi que Vale y yo iremos a buscar probiciones ustedes ds preparence – se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salida

-¿yo igual voy? – se pregunto la princesa flama con una cara de duda

-Claro ¡entre mas ayuda mejor!- ambas hermanas salieron rapidamente

-Finn crees que deba ir no creo ser de mucha ayuda

-Vamos ¡eres muy fuerte! Sin tu ayuda no lo conseguiremos- Finn miro hacia su habitacion – bueno preparate ¡vuelvo en un momento!

Finn fue a su cuarto rapidamente, mientras que la princesa flama empacaba algunas cosas pero siguio con la duda

-¿Realmente ayudare? –quedo pensativa un momento mientras recordaba cada vez que habia metido en algun lio a Finn

Cada vez se hacia mas tarde, hasta que ambas chicas volvieron

-¡Muy bien listos para partir! ¡Recuerden que el viaje sera largo y muchos peligros nos esperan!

Todos ya estaban listos la marcha va a comenzar ¿Qué peligros habra en el bosque y que clase de criaturas atacaron el reino?


	3. Marcha por el bosque

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios cualquier critica es bien recibida :D**

**"Capitulo 3: Marcha por el bosque"**

Ya estaban en marcha Valentina iva al frente cantando

-"_la mar estaba serenaa_"- iva muy alegre mientas daba unos pequeños brincos

-Valentina ¿de donde sacaste esa cancion? ¡es hermosa! -dijo la princesa flama intrigada y totalmente encantada con la cancion

-Oh es un secreto...- en ese momento un oso atraveso el camino- wuau

Valentina salio corriendo seguida de su hermana

-Este oso es genial!

-Sii sera nuestra mascota!

-Chicas no molesten al oso -les grito finn ya que se habian alejado mucho

-Dejalas solo son niñas -decia Flama mientras seguia caminando

-Bien, pero sera mejor que nos apresuremos nos van a dejar atras

Finn la tomo de la mano llevandola hacia ambas niñas, cuando habian llegado el oso estaba echado y tenia adornos en todas partes, frutas, colgantes, hasta tenia un gorro y un chupete

-Emmm... niñas ... que le han echo...- miraba asustado y a la vez serio Finn

-Am solo le pusimos algunas pegatinas y adornos de bebe ¿como ha quedado?- dijo Valentina mientras seguia pegando mas cosas al pobre oso

-Somos todas unas artistas - Decia con afirmacion paula mientras reia

-¿Artistas? Paula tenemos que seguir el paso -decia serio Finn

-Sereno amigo todavia queda tiempo, ademas no me llames asi solo dime Pau y a mi hermana Vale

-Em niñas sigamos el paso se esta haciendo tarde - se hacerco flama y las levanto a ambas

-¡Esta bien!, -ambas niñas corriendo por el sendero

-¡Sigan avanzando derecho los esperamos! -Grito Pau mientras seguia corriendo

-Ja son muy lindas ¿no? -decia Flama mientras avanzaba junto a Finn

-Lindas no se saben cuidar, podrian en cualquier momento ser atacadas y ellas solo juegan

-Solo son niñas, ademas se saben cuidar solas

-Pero me hasen sentir como si fuera su padre -dijo finn riendose

-Jaja y a mi como su madre

En ese momento ambos se sonrrojaron, ¿ambos siendo padres? teniendo una familia, pasaron un monton de cosas por su cabeza en ese instante, sin darse cuenta ambos se detubieron en el camino y cada uno fantaseando, una vida de casados, una vida de padres, los dos pensaban cosas distintas a su manera hasta que un grito los desperto a ambos del transe.

-¡Juice!

Ambos cayeron al suelo

-Que paso? Donde? cuando? - La princesa flama miraba a todas partes

-¡Ay! -dijo finn que habia chocado en un arbol

Ambos sintieron la esencia del jugo, era inconfundible, acido y fuerte, era jugo de naranja

-Jaja ¿los asuste?

-Pero denuevo, Pau eso no es nada gracioso - se quejaba Finn mientras ayudava a su chica a levantarse

-Oigan los estubimos esperando mucho tiempo, ¡miren ya anochesio!

En ese momento ambos miraron al cielo, era verdad ya era de noche, estaban imaginando toda una vida y se habian quedado en el camino

-Bueno, despues me diran en que estaban pensando, ya hemos armado el campamento, ¡vamos!

Todos siguieron el sendero, hasta que se perdio, un poco mas profundo en el bosque los estaba esperando Valentina

-Bien les preparare la cena- se ofrecio la princesa flama para cocinar

-¡Yupi! - dijo valentina algo emocionada, iva a ser primera vez que no comiera algo cosinado por su hermana mayor

-¿Te ayudo?, - enseguida se ofrecio Finn para ayudarla

-Claro - rio amablemente mientras recogia algunos utencilios para cosinar

-Mientras nosotras iremos al rio a recoger agua -Pau agarro unos troncos y se los llevo

-Vallan con cuidado! -dijo flama mientras pelaba unas zanahorias

-Claro! -dijo Valentina y luego susurro muy bajito - mama

Paso algun tiempo, la cena ya estaba lista pero ninguna de las niñas aparecian aun

-¿donde habran ido? -decia flama bastante preocupada

-deveriamos irlas a buscar, quedate aqui en caso de que vuelvan -dijo finn mientras sacaba la espada echa de sangre de demonio y se metio a los frondoso del bosque

-Espero que esten bien - susurro flama mientras veia a Finn perderse en lo profundo del bosque

Finn corrio por todo el bosque sin divisar a ninguna de las dos chicas, hasta que escucho un lamento que interrumpio la paz del bosque

-mamaa... - valentina estaba tirada en el suelo inconsiente, tenia unas heridas pero no eran graves

-Vale, ¿estas bien? -Finn estaba asustado, no veia a Pau por ningun lado

-Se la llevaron -susurro Valentina mientras sollosaba

-¿quienes?

-El.. oso - luego de eso perdio el conosimiento

-Valentina!

Flama seguia sentada hasta que sintio los grandes pasos de Finn, se puso rapidamente en pie, al mirar a Valentina debil y herida corrio rapidamente hacia ella

-Valentina ¿Que ha pasado? -dijo flama mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos

-El oso de hace un rato las ataco

-¿Donde esta paula?- dijo mientras limpiaba las heridas de Valentina y la acurrucaba cuidadosamente

-La tienen ire a rescatarla, quedate con Valentina

-Claro estare aqui, cuidate

Finn volvio al bosque tratanto de buscar rastros del oso, encontro unas huellas y las siguio

Mientras Valentina recobro la consiensia

-¿Mama? -la pequeña miraba a la princesa flama que se encontraba a un lado de ella

-no, yo no soy tu madre -dijo la princesa mientra reia

-Oh, como me gustaria que si- en eso miro a su alrededor- ¿donde esta mi hermana?

-No te preocupes, finn fue a recatarla - le acarisio la cabeza y le sirvio su cena

-Gracias - La pequeña comio su pescado, mientras era observada por la princesa flama- ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 2 años y 11 meses exactos -dijo orgullosa, mientras seguia comiendo

-Y donde estan tus padres? -la miraba intrigada

- No se, mi hermana no me ha dicho nada de ellos y cuando el reino fue atacado yo era una recien nacida, cuando empese a tener consiencia, mi hermana siempre estubo a mi lado

-Oh... ¿si quieres te... - detubo su pregunta y dejo de hablar

-Dime

-No la verdad iva a decir algo estupido - se dio la vuelta y se sento

-Dime no importa que sea ¡dime!

-Bueno que te parese si mientras dura esta mision sea tu madre?

-Enserio! -la pequeña se emociono nunca habia tenido una experiencia asi

-Si pero hasta que termine esta mision

-Claro me encataria tener una mama tan linda como tu! - abrazo a se podria decir su madre

Mientras, las huellas del oso llevaron a Finn a una cueva oscura, se sentian los gritos de Paula desde el interior

-Sueltenme! ¡Que le hisieron a Valentina!, ¡donde esta! - gritaba y pataleaba desde una jaula

-¡Callate niñita! o deberia decir Pricesa Nyan Naranja

-¿Queee? como sabes de mi Oso malo! -estaba algo asustada ya que temia lo peor

-Ja fui mandado por el Señor Mercurio, el me va a pagar bien por entregarte

-Mercurio?

-Que no lo recuerdas? el controlador de demonios que destruyo tu pueblo y mato a tu esposo

-Quee? estoy casada?

-Ja parece que sufres de una gran perdida de memoria, en ese caso, no importa que descubras mi disfras - en eso el oso crecio de tamaño y dejo al descubierto un chico como de 19 años- no te acuerdas de mi soy el hermano menor de Mercurio, yo me encargue personalmente de tu "accidente"

En eso finn irrumpe en la cueva y ataca a ese chico

-Quien eres! -grito la princesa nyan que segui atrapada

-Ja yo soy Venus, que no se te olvide mi nombre, nos volveremos a ver -desaparecio entre lo oscuro de la cueva

Finn rompio la jaula dejandola salir

-¿Estas bien? no te ha echo daño

No habia respuesta ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Finn la cargo en su espalda llevandola devuelta al campamento, habian muchas dudas rondando su cabeza.

¿Cual era el pasado de la princesa nyan naranja? y ¿por que querian hacerle daño?

Solo habia una forma de aberiguarlo y era volver al reino Gato Fruta y descubrirlo todo.


	4. Recuerdos en la Montaña

**Bueno aqui esta lo que sigue, espero les guste :D**

**"Capitulo 5: Recuerdos en la montaña"**

Llego Finn al campamento Valentina ya no estaba inconsciente estaba dormida en los brasos de la princesa flama, la cual tambien estaba dormida, Finn entro silenciosamente y recostó a Paula, luego recostó a Valentina con cuidado para no despertarla.

Con el ruido que causo, la princesa flama desperto y vio que Finn estaba muy preocupado

-¿Que paso? - susurro para no despertar a las niñas

-Alguien quiere llevarse a Pau - susurro Finn

-... tenemos que ayudarlas si o si, - susurro flama

Finn se sento al lado de ella

-por ahora solo podemos vigilarlas, hay que estar alerta

Mientras Valentina dormia, Paula estaba tenien un recuerdo en sus sueños

-En donde estoy? - pau Miraba en todas direcciones hasta que vio una ventana, y se asomo por ella

Habia una mujer,aparentemente tambien manejaba las naranjas

-Quien sera esa chica?- pensaba Pau mientras seguia observando

Al lado de esa mujer, habia una cuna pero de donde estaba Pau no podia ver bien

-Debo estar soñando ... ¿Que clase de sueño es este?

en ese momento la mujer se levanto rapidamente y tomo al bebe de la cuna

-¿Que esta pasando? - Pau no lo dudo 2 veces siguio a aquellas mujer

La mujer corrio rapidamente hasta un pasillo, en el un hombre yasia en el suelo, aparentemete ya sin vida, mientras otro despiadado reia maleficamente

-...- pau estaba pensativa hasta que la mujer empeso a hablar

-¡Mercurio! ¿Que le has echo? -La mujer seguia con su bebe en brazos el cual empezo a llorar

-Nada, nada, uno de mis demonios se encargo personalmente de el, y ahora es tu turno Princesa- con un dije le apunto y disparo algo negro hacia aquella mujer

-¡Ahh! - la mujer esquibo el ataque y corrio por los largos pasillos del lugar

-¡Venus! ¡siguela!

-Si hermano

-Hey tu eres - En ese momento Venus atrabezo a Pau, aparentemente no la podian ver - ¡Rayos! lo seguire

La mujer habia corrido hasta unas montañas, pero ya estaba muy cansada para seguir, se escondio en una grieta y se transformo en modo gato, pero eso no evito que Venus la obserbara

-Rayos esta en un angulo y de un tamaño muy pequeño, a no ser que...- saco un libro, aparentemente de magia negra- Poderes que me conseden este gran poder, convierte a esa mujer, en una niña eso quiero ver!

Una luz envolvio a la mujer convertida en gato y se transformo en una niña, y esa niña no era nada mas ni nada menos que Pau

- ¿Ahh? ¿esto es un sueño o una pesadilla?

En eso que pensaba la mujer agarro a su bebe y se agacho tratando de protejerlo

-No creas que asi te vas a salvar- busco en las paginas de su libro y ayo otro hechizo - ¡Rayo que te invoco, has explotar esa roca te lo imploro!

Un rayo golpeo la roca que estaba sobre Paula, toda esa estructura colapso.

-Jejeje mi trabajo a terminado, emos extermidado a la familia real- Venus se reia mientras se marchaba

Pau seguia anodatada con la escena, no podia entender bien que acababa de pasar, en eso el sueño seguia, y aparecio la Mago cazadora, con su magia levanto las rocas, dejando al descubierto a ambas, el bebe estaba en perfecto estado, pero la princesa estaba inconsiente, las rocas le habian dado en la cabeza

- Oh ya entiendo- paula miraba la escena de su angulo no se podia ver bien

En eso el sueño se desmorono probocando que Paula despertara

-Ahhhh! ... uff creo que solo fue una pesadilla

-Shh hermana, mama esta durmiendo - susurro Valentina

-¿Eh? mama -en eso miro a la princesa flama estaba dormida, pero no solo ella si no que finn tambien lo estaba, estaban sentados en un tronco la cabeza de la princesa estaba en el hombro de finn y finn tenia su cabeza apollada a la de la princesa

-jaja que lindo estos 2, bueno sera mejor no despertalos ¿verdad? -decia Paula mientras miraba a su hermanita

-Si ¿hacemos el desayuno por mientras?

-Claro

Ambas niñas empezaron a hacer el desayuno

Mientras

-Me temo Mercurio, que la princesa esta viva

-¿Viva? eh Interesante, mandare a algunos demonios para que detengan su camino

-Jejeje esto va a estar bueno


	5. Jugando a la familia

**Si se al otro le puse 5, fue mi error lo siento xD bueno dejen sus comentarios para ayudarme o hacerme una idea de como escribir no soy muy buena **

**"Capitulo 5: Jugando a la familia"**

-Bueno como los despertamos? - susurraba Paula

-Hmm... y si ¿les tiramos jugo?

-No, eso es muy violento, hay que despertarlos con cuidado

-Dejamelo a mi - Valentina se acerco a la princesa flama - Mama, ya amanecio despierta

-Ah.. ¿Que? -abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrrisa de Valentina que la miraba fijamente - Buenos dias

-Buenos dias mama les isimos el desalluno podrias despertar a Finn

-Esta bien, -levanto su cabesa y delicadamente empeso a mover a Finn- Finn despierta ya amanecio

-Ah que? -Finn recordo lo susedido anoche y tomo su espada- donde cuando? porque? -miraba a todos lados lo unico que pudo ver fue la mirada atenta de todas- Oh lo siento, estaba alerta

-No importa la verdad jajaja deverias ver tu cara tienes una cara de horror - se mofaba Paula

-Y tu que haces en pie ayer estabas inconsiente! ¿Estas bien?

-Si la verdad solo me asuste eso es todo jiji - su cara irradiaba una felicidad enorme como si ayer no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada

-esta bien si tu lo dices- Finn sintio una manito pequeña que le jalaba la polera

-Les hicimos el desayuno - Valentina seguia jalando para llamar la atencion

-Bien entonces a comer luego nos vamos

-Sii -asintieron ambas niñas con la energia de siempre

El desayuno estubo lleno de risas y bromas, todo era paz, estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata y contaban algunas anecdotas, Finn contaba las aventuras que habia tenido, la vez que derroto al Lich, cuando conocio a la princesa flama y tambien les hablo mucho de Jake, todos estaban muy interesados en cada historia, sin saber que algo los obserbaba entre las sombras.

Ya acabando de desayunar todos se pusieron en marcha las niñas simplemente jugaban con cada cosa que veian en el camino, mariposas, ardillas, hasta con los troncos de los arboles, Valentina a su corta edad se canso

-Mama cargame - otra vez ponia ojos de ternura mientras estiraba sus brasitos

-Esta bien - La princesa la tomo cuidadosamente y la llevo en sus hombros

-¿Madre? ¿Que eso de mama? -miraba Finn algo extrañado

-Bueno me ofreci a ser la mama de Valentina por algun tiempo

-A entonces tambien eres la mia -dijo Pau que estaba detras de ellos

-¿Eh? tu cuando? estabs al frente de nosotros hace un momento

-Soy muy rapida jiji

-Me das miedo -dijo con voz temblorosa Finn

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, yo tambien le entro quiero que seas mi mama

-esta bien

-¿Y yo de que juego? - dijo Finn interesado en ser parte de la "familia"

-Tu puedes ser el abuelo jaja- se rio Pau

-Como que el abuelo?! -le miro Finn con cara algo molesta

-¿El tiooo? -dijo Paula en tonoo burlon - jaja

-Tambien quieres ser mi hijo? -Dijo flama riendose tambien

-Claro que no tenemos la misma edad- dijo Finn con risa en la cara

-Que tal si eres papa, tu y mama tienen la misma edad -Dijo Valentina

-Siii buena idea aunque yo ya habia pensado los mismo -dijo Pau

-Si claro como no -dijo finn sarcasticamente

-papa eres pesado tu turno de cargarme! -Pau se trepo al la espalda de Finn

-Que? Puf bueno

-Jajaja -Todos rieron mientras seguian su camino

Seguian siendo observados pero aun no los atacaban

-¿Que pasa Mercurio?, ¡ya quiero accion! -decia Venus impaciente mientras miraba a su hermano

-Tranquilo, mis demonios no pueden atacar a plena luz del dia, tenemos que esperar a que anochesca


	6. Alaridos y Sombras

**Recibi dos comentarios anonimos y decian que le pusiera mas emocion no se muy bien como pero are un esfuerso! **

**Ya saben cualquier critica es muy bien recibida! :D**

**"Capitulo 6: Alaridos y Sombras"**

Ya atardeciendo, Valentina cayo rendida en los brazos de la princesa flama, hasi que la siguio cargando el resto del camino, Pau se habia bajado de la espalda de Finn ya que era solo para bromear con el, ya dormida Valentina, flama tenia una pequeña duda

-Oye paula -le dijo la princesa flama mientras caminaba despacio para no despertar a Valentina

-¿Dime madre? -ella aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de decirle mama, asi que lo hacia en un tono desinteresado

-Por que Valentina siendo tan pequeña tiene una consiensia de una niña grande?

-Bueno eso es algo normal en mi especie segun creo, la mago cazadora sabia algunas cosas de mi especie, lo encontre raro al principio, pero me dijo lo siguiente

**-Flashback-**

-Jaja mi hermanita es muy lista ¿no crees? -dijo Pau ya su hermana con 6 meses de nacida

-Si pero no durara para siempre

-A que te refieres con eso -Paula la miro con una cara de duda

-Veras tu especie, del primer año hasta los tres años, tienen una consiencia muy amplia

-Wow genial mi especie es magnifica -Dijo paula mientras sonreia

-Si pero, -Continuo - al cumplir los 3 años exactos, olvidan todo, solo saben las cosas basicas, pero sus recuerdos se pierden

-¿Quee? ¿es como amnesia?

-Algo asi, es importante que desde el primer año le enseñes varias cosas, y cuando lo olvide su cuerpo estara preparado para poderlas hacer con facilidad.

-Oh... que mal -miro a su hermanita que jugaba felizmente con un peluche

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Osea ... la princesa flama se detubo un rato para observar a la dormida Valentina, su carita estaba tan a gusto y comoda durmiendo

-Si, los olvidara a ambos en exactamente 3 dias

-¡3 dias! -Grito Finn horrorisado

-Si, su cumpleaños numero 3 es en exactamente 3 dias, ella no lo sabe, pero es mejor que no lo sepa-miro al suelo y luego volvio la mirada a su hermana

- ... -la princesa flama estaba totalmente muda, ¿me olvidara a mi tambien? eso se lo estaba cuestionando

- no se preocupen, los ire a visitar cuando termine la mision, asi hara recuerdos nuevos que no tengan que ver con este tormento

-Es por eso que esperaste hasta por estas fechas para ubicarnos?

-Si

En eso cayo finalmente la noche

-Vaya que tarde es, sera mejor que empesemos ha...- una sombra se pueso justo detras de Pau, Finn reacciono rapido- Pau Cuidado! -Saco su espada y ataco a aquel ser pero solo termino golpeando un arbol

-Que rayos? -las sombras los rodeavan, no habia manera de escapar, pero por alguna razon no se acercaban a la princesa flama

-Esto requiere medidas desesperadas -dijo Pau mientras sacaba algo de su bolso

-Pau que haces! Hya! -Finn trataba de mantener las sombras a raya con su espada pero eran muchas

-Haber... ¡Aqui esta! -Pau saco una naranja de su bolso - ¡Transformation! - Fush la naranja empeso a brillar y se combirtio en una espada de color naranjo, a la vez emitia una luz lo que hacia que algunas sombras se derritieran- Finn Agachate

-Bien- Finn se agacho y la Princesa Pau salto sobre su espalda

-Bien sombras ¡Vamos a ver si les gusta la luz!

Pau levanto su espada hacia la luna, probocando que esta brillara incandecentemente iluminando todo a su alrededor, esto proboco que los demonios se derritieran con sus terribles alaridos desaparecieran

-Uff esto es agobiador -Pau cayo rendida del arbol, Finn seguia abajo de ese arbol, esto provoco que cayera sobre su espalda

-Auch! eso due... -se dio cuenta que Pau se habia quedado completamente dormida

-Finn ¿estas bien?- dijo la princesa flama

-Si sera mejor que lo dejemos hasta aqui por hoy las niñas ya estan agotadas

-Esta bien montemos el campamento aqui

Tubieron que dejar a las niñas en el cesped mientras juntos montaban el campamento

-¡Maldicion! ¡La princesa es muy lista! -Venus estaba completamente furioso, Lanso una copa a la pared y pateo una mesa

-¡Ya basta Venus! - Le reclamaba Mercurio- Hay que ser pasiente, pronto acabaremos con ella, solo hay que esperar


	7. Confianza, lazos del pasado

**Perdon la tardanza aqui esta :D ¡cada vez mas cerca del reino!**

**"Capitulo 7 : Confianza, lazos del pasado en la montaña"**

Esa mañana, Paula desperto antes que todos miro a su alrededor, Flama estaba acostada en las piernas de Finn mientras que el estaba sentado apoyado en un arbol, aunque con un pequeño ruido se desperto mirando inmediatamente a Paula

-Oye tenemos que hablar

-¿Eh? –no entendia que era lo que queria Finn y parecia bastante serio

Finn levanto la cabeza de la princesa flama, luego la cargo cuidadosamente dejandola recostada con Valentina que seguia durmiendo, luego de eso fueron al un rio que cruzaba el camino

-¿De que quieres hablarme? –dijo Paula algo impasiente y con curiosidad

-¿Como sabes que eres princesa si perdiste la memorio y como sabes que tu pueblo esta vagadando? –Finn parecia algo enojado ya que penso que le habian mentido

-… crei que me tenias mas confianza, pero bueno, si soy la princesa

-¿Tienes pruebas?

-Sip, observa –paula agarro su bolso y saco algunas cosas- no esta todo lo que tenia ese dia pero aquí esta

Saco una corona,y se la paso a Finn, tenia tallado "Princesa de los gato fruta, Paula Nyan Orange" que estaba por dentro no a simple vista, ademas que no solo estaba su nombre si no tambien de las anteriores a ella

-Y no es solo eso, tambien tengo estas dos ultimas cosas –ahora saco un collar y una pequeña manta

Finn le devolvio la corona y empezo a observar, el collar decia, "para la celebracion de su coronacion" la firma decia "dnb" y la manta era de un bebe decia Valentina Nyan Blueberry

-Y lo de tu pueblo –Finn estaba algo apenado de haber dudado de Paula le devolvio las cosas

-Bueno, cuando me fui con mi hermana la Mago Cazadora nos llevo al bosque habian algunos gato fruta ahí pero nadie me reconocia, solo reconocian la corona asi que supe que un tal Venus tenia el reino, me dijieron que era perverso y solo algunos lograron escapar, lo otros estan en la masmorra del castillo

-Lo siento solo tenia dudad

-Bueno es normal, no me conoces era obvio –se paro del suelo y agrego- volvamos tenemos que seguir

Finn y Paula volvieron para encontrarse a la princesa flama abrazada a Valentina, no sabian como despertarlas a ambas, asi que empezaron con hacer el desayuno y esperar a que alguna de las dos despertara, la primera en hacerlo fue Valentina.

-Hay ayer me quede dormida – miro a la princesa flama y la empezo a mover – mama arriba ya amanecio

-ah? –lo primero que vio fue la mirada atenta de la niña- buenos dias valentina

-Ya era hora les hicimos el desayuno! –dijo Paula mientras sostenia un sarten

-Ahora vamos –dijo Valentina mientras se levantava- mama arriba ya etsa el desayuno

-Si ya voy –le sonrrio y se levanto

Todos listos para desayunar, hablaban de cómo iban a cruzar las montañas

-Bueno nos demoraremos un dia mas en llegar solo tenemos que bordear esta montaña y tomar un tunel secreto –dijo paula muy segur

-¿Como lo sabes? –dijo Finn dudoso mientras comia otro pedazo de carne

-No se es un presentimiento, pero estoy totalmente segura

-Esta bien confio en ti –dijo Finn con comida en la boca

-Finn no comas con la boca abierta –le dijo flama

-Jeje perdon –tenia manchado el rostro

-Mira, deja que te limpio- se estaba parando de la mesa

Pero en ese momento Valentina que estaba sentada junto a ella diviso una ardilla asi que se levanto y por accidente empujo a la princesa flama

-Mira hermana una ardilla! –Valentina no se habia dado cuenta pero Paula si

-Jaja yo veo algo mas interesante que una ardilla

-¿Eh? –se dio la vuelta- Wah! Jajajaja mama y papa se aman

Flama se habia caido sobre Finn, pero el no habia podido mantener el equilibrio y cayo al suelo

-Emm –Flama se habia puesto roja y se levanto rapidamente- lo siento me cai

-No te preocupes

-Yaa no lo oculten si sabemos perfectamente que estan saliendo

-¿Lo sabian? –dijo Finn mientras se levantaba

-¡Claro!, ¡es una noticia antigua se sabe en todo Ooo!- dijo paula mientras se reia

-….- estaban ambos totalmente callados

-¡Hay vamos por que la alaraca no es algo de por que avergonzarse! –Paula tomo su bolso- que esperan debemos irnos!

-Tiene razon –susurraron ambos

Siguieron el camino pero esta vez hiban tomados de las manos, las niñas simplemente jugueteaban por el bosque y a veces miraban a Finn y a Flama, ya estaban en las montañas camino al reino, Valentina y Paula se habian adelantado

-Hermana tenias razon jiji –Dijo Valentina

-Sabia que daria resultado ninguno daba la iniciativa solo les dimos un empujonsito –Dijo Paula mientras seguian corriendo

-Jaja

En ese momento, habia un agujero entre la tierra y un monton de rocas, Paula se quedo quieta

-Esto es… -habia un vestido sucio y maltratado de una adulta, y era el mismo que se veia en su sueño

-Pasa algo hermana –Valentina la estava jalando del brazo

-No… solo pense haber visto un jabali solo era una roca

-Jaja deverias usar lentes ¡Vamos!

No habia dudas, aun asi no era todo seguro, al rato despues Finn y Flama pasaron por ese lugar, y una de las cosas que Paula no se percato era un anillo dorado con una gema naranja

-¿Qué es esto? –Finn tomo ese anillo con cuidado

Tenia escrito adentro "Para mi princesa", tambien habia un gorrito azul este tenia bordado el nombre "Valentina"

Estaban ambos mudos, no sabian que pensar, habia algo que Paula no podia recordar y parecia bastante importante, pero como Finn habia pensado antes, las respuestas estan en el reino Gato Fruta


	8. El primer ataque

**Estamos en los ultimos capitulo solo quedan 2 mas, cualquier critica esta bien recibida! :D**

**"Capitulo 8: el primer ataque"**

-Shhh… el reino gato fruta esta cruzando esta cueva

-Y que esperamos!-dijo finn impaciente

-Alto! Entraremos mañana escondamonos en la cueva y mañana atacaremos-dijo paula mientras sostenia a Finn de la mano

-Pero debemos apurarnos

-Tenemos que idear un plan, no nos estamos enfrentando a un simple monstruo, es un controlador de demonios-dijo paula seria, muy rara vez se ponia asi

-Tienes razon, pasemos la noche aquí-dijo flama mientras ponia algunas cosas en el suelo

-Bueno ideemos el plan –dijo valentina aunque le aburria la idea

-Bueno necesitaremos ayuda, -dijo Pau pensando – asi que finn y yo iremos a distraer a esos tipos, Valentina y mama iran a la mazmorra y liberenlos a todos, luego vayan al lugar de la pelea y nos ayudaran asi nos desaceremos de ellos, pero debemos entrar con cuidado

-Si!,- asintieron los 3

-Bien pero ahora descansemos mañana empezaremos el plan

Terminando de comer algunos sandwiches, se fueron a acostar pero la unica dormida era Valentina los demas estaban preocupados

-Princesa Flama-susurro finn- pss estas despierta

-Si, no puedo dormir

-¿Quieres salir afuera un momento?

-Claro

La luna estaba en el cielo, no estaba tan oscuro como otras noches

-Estoy preocupada, mañana atacaremos el castillo y a su vez es el cumpleaños de Valentina

-Lo se, yo tambien estoy preocupado

-…

-No importa que pase, protegeré a Valentina-Dijo la princesa flama

-Yo lo mismo con Paula, no permitiremos que les hagan daño-la siguió Finn con desicion

-Ja… les dare a ambos un premio muy especial –susurro paula mientras los observava

Finn y la princesa flama se quedaron juntos conversando temas triviales, hasta que por fin se fueron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente todos empesaron a prepararse

-Muy bien dejemos las cosas aquí, llevemos armas y algunas cosas de medicina por si en la mazmorra hay personas heridas-dijo paula mientras repartía las cosas

-Si-dijieron todos

-Bien Mama, Valentina cuando nosotros entremos, ustedes entren cuidadosamente y van lo mas abajo posible por la escalera de acuerdo –dijo paula

-Si –dijieron ambas

-Oh pero antes, mama asercate

-Eh?

Toco la gema de su frente y resito un hechizo

-Listo, ay ay ay quema quema!

-Mis poderes volvieron –dijo la princesa flama su pelo se elevo nuevamente

-Wuao mama eres genial- dijo Valentina que miraba maravillada

-Bien si pasa algo podras atacar sin problemas

-Claro!

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos sierto?-dijo Finn apresurado

-Jaja tranquilo si vamos apresurados nos atraparan

Todos se infiltraron en el reino, no había nadie, estaba todo callado solo habían casa vacias y algo de basura, el castillo era voluminoso y entraron con mucha cautela

-Muy bien bajen aquellas escaleras nosotros iremos arriba –susurro fin

-Si tengan cuidado –susurro flama

-Que tengan cuidado! Ya besala jajaja- se burlaba Paula

-¿Quieres que me queme la cara?

-Si sierto, bueno vámonos

Todos se separaron, para poder empezar el plan.

-Con cuidado te puedes caer-dijo la princesa flama mientras bajaba las escaleras con valentina

-Si mami lamento preocuparte –dijo Valentina mientras miraba el suelo

-No importa

-Que mal que será la ultima vez-dijo una voz escalofriante

-¡Que!

-Jaja soy Venus, es hora de que mueran- se lanzo con una espada hacia Valentina

-Crees que soy débil –saco una espada y cubrió el ataque de Venus

La pelea empezó aunque Valentina tenia 2 años era bastante fuerte, bloqueaba los ataques de Venus a la perfección

-Mama corre ! Hay! Ayuda a los de las mazmorras

-No creas –la princesa flama iso uno de sus discos de fuego y se los lanzo en la cara a Venus- Vamos Vale corre!

-Aaaaaaaaaay! Son unas hijas de blip blop ¡!

-Vamos no estará asi mucho tiempo

Bajaron hasta el fondo de la mazmorra solo podían ver por la luz de la princesa flama, empezaron a abrir las celdas, habían miles de habitantes encerrados solo pudieron sacar algunos

-No se escaparan de mi!

-Eso crees tu –grito uno de los pobladores

-Estamos artos!

-Vamos a golpearlo!

-Permitanme- la princesa flama hizo una gran esfera de fuego y le dio a Venus

-Aaag! -Cayo al suelo pero se levanto

-Ni creas –Valentina le dio con la espada en la pierna

-Ag! –Saco un libro de su chaqueta y empezó a resitar un hechizo- por los poderes de

-Alto ahí ¡ -Lanzo una bola de fuego al libro quemándolo

-Noooo que has hecho!

-Un favor para miles-dijo la princesa flama con una enorme sonrrisa

Venus se dio la vuelta y estaban todos los aldeanos sueltos, sin su libro de magia negra no podía atacar y con su pierna herida no podia uir

-oh oh

-Si lo logramos hija! Te abrazaria pero te quemaría

-Jiji

En eso un enorme estruendo se escucho en la parte superior del castillo

-oh no Finn y Paula!

-Vamos mama!

Ambas subieron las escaleras ¿que había pasado? ¿Finn y Paula estaban bien?


	9. Adios Paula

**Okey todavia quedan 2 capitulos mas, dejen sus comentarios cualquier critica es bien recibida**

**"Capitulo 9: Adios Paula"**

Finn y Paula ivan subiendo las escaleras

-Uhg subir es orrible ¡Cargame!-dijo Paula aburrida de las escaleras

-Oye! me vez cara de burro?-dijo finn algo molesto pero a la vez se reia

-No de caballo, es mas decente-dijo la Paula

-Dejemonos de bobadas sigamos

Llegaron a un gran salon, estaba iluminado y habia un enorme trono donde estaba sentado el dichoso Mercurio

-Los estaba esperando

-No digas estupideces Mercurio, o deveria decir Primo

-¿Que?

-A asi que me recordaste, tambien recordaste a tu esposo

-Si lo se todo,

-Haber como me puedes explicar-dijo Finn ya confuso

-Bueno, hace 3 años tube mi primera hija, y a la vez me coronaron como princesa del reino, pero mis primos querian poder, por eso planearon asesinarme a mi y a mi esposo, lo mataron a el pero a mi no, logre escapar pero Venus me ataco con hechizos

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-25 años ... pero uno de los hechizos me dejo con esta apariencia

-Bravo -empezo a aplaudir Mercurio- Lastima que no viviran mucho tiempo

Cerro las cortinas y empezaron a aparecer demonios

-Rayos! -Finn empezo a atacar sombras

-Mercurio eres un tramposo!

Eran Muchas una tras otra Estaban arrinconados estaban a espaldas ellos dos

-Aaag esto no acabara nunca! Hya! -Ataco a un

-No puedes! ¡AY! atacarlos como la ultima vez

-No hay luz ¡YIAH! -Las espadas se movian rapidamente

Seguian atacando con las espadas era inutil cada vez aparecian mas

-Jeje se les da bien esto ¿Pero cuanto podran durar

-Finn tengo una idea- le susurraba - agachate y levantate para poder atacar a Mercurio si lo logro las sombras perderan su poder

-Ok confio en ti!

Finn se agacho y se levanto, la princesa nyan volo por los aires llegando donde estaba Mercurio y dandole a la mitad del pecho, las sombras se fueron inmediatamente

-Uhg...

-Finn! estas bien! - se aserco donde estaba

-Si uf eso fue muy agotador

-No impor..ta si.. muero... acabare con ustedes- muy lastimado hacerco su mano a un posillo lleno de peras y saco una conbirtiendola en granada- ahi va

La granada cayo donde estaba Finn pero el no se podia mover

-Oh oh -finn trato de levantarse pero estaba exausto y con algunas herida

-Aaah! -Pau agarro la granada y se alejo de Finn justo en eso exploto

-Princesa Nyan!

-Jajaja valio la pena - Mercurio cayo de su asiento

Finn se arrastro donde la princesa, su cuerpo no habia explotado quizas por su estructura, pero sus heridas internas nadie sabe

-Princesa! responde!

En ese momento la princesa flama y Valentina lleganron abrieron el salon de golpe

-Hermanaa! - las lagrimas de corrian por sus ojos se hacerco corriendo y la abrazo

Finn la tenia en los brazos tambien estaba llorando, la princesa flama tambien se hacerco era una escena bastante triste pero si lloraba la lava quemaria el castillo

-Ah..- Paula habrio los ojos- pa..re..ce que -le costaba mucho hablar - es ultima ... ve..z que nos ve..remos

-Hermana noo porfavor -lloraba desconsoladamente su hermana

-Los aldeano..s son libr..es estoy mu...y agrade...cida -miro a la princesa flama - Mama... aserc...ate

La princesa flama se agacho

-Quiero que... esten... juntos...- paula tomo la gema de la cabeza resito un pequeño hechizo y saco la gema

La piel de la princesa se volvio de color piel, su pelo callo por completo y su ropa empezo a desaserse

-Ag... por...favor cuiden a mi hi...ja, Vale... hija tom...a-la princesa nyan orange le dio la espada que siempre usaba era de color naranjo y brillaba un monton – por…fa..vor, se bu..ena, siem…pre, esta..re ahi

Una luz envolvio el cuerpo de Paula y empezo a crecer, su pequeño cuerpo de una niña de 14 años se convirtio en una adulta de 25 años,

-Hermana... despierta porfavor -Empezo a llorar muy fuerte

Todos lloraban un monton, la princesa flama abrazo a Valentina, Finn seguia sosteniendo su cuerpo, lo dejo en el suelo con mucho cuidado y fue donde estaban Flama y Valentina, saco una polera y tapo a la princesa ya no llevava ropa ya que su antigua ropa estaba echa de fuego, las abrazo a ambas, pero en ese mar de llantos llego todo el poblado


	10. Ayudando al pueblo

**Lo siento chicos el final se me alargo un poco tendre que agregarle otro capitulo, Bueno cualquier critica sera bien recibida! :D**

**"Capitulo 10: Ayudando al pueblo"**

-La princesa a caido... -todos en silencio levantaron el cuerpo, llegaron algunos aldeanos con un gran altar, era blanco y tenia bordes color cobre

Pasaron algunas horas y estaban todos velando el cuerpo de la princesa caída, los niños traían flores, naranjas y algunas frutas distintas para adornar a su princesa, también trajeron ropa para la princesa flama la cual le quedaba bastante bien

Valentina ya por la tarde cayo dormida, estaba por cumplir los 3 años, los aldeanos dijeron que eso era totalmente normal al cumplir 3 años

El vocero de los aldeanos se acerco a Finn y a Flama

-Podrian porfavor ayudarnos a llegar a la corte de Ooo queremos unirnos con los demás reinos-dijo el vocero de los aldeanos

-Claro, -Finn seco sus lágrimas - princesa quédate aquí

-no finn voy contigo- tenia a Valentina en los brazos envuelta en una manta azul

-Esta bien,- se acerco a uno de los guardias - disculpe tiene algún medio de transporte donde podamos ir

-Claro nuestra Cisne no la usan de hace algún tiempo pero pueden montar en ella

-Gracias

Llamaron al cisne era un enorme cisne su color era rojo

-Suban con mucho cuidado

-Cisne llévanos al dulce reino

El cisne empeso a volar y aterrizo en la plaza del dulce reino causando un gran estruendo

-Que esta pasando! -la dulce princesa salio del castillo y miro a la pareja con el enorme cisne-Finn por glob que pasa!

-Pricesa venga con nosotros!

-Quee?

-Es urgente -dijo la princesa flama causando una extraña mirada en la dulce princesa

-¿Quién eres tu una humana?

-Soy la princesa flama-dijo riéndose para ver su expresion

-¡¿Queee?!- luego miro a la bebe y pregunto - ¿Y esa niña?

-Es mi hija

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¡por glob!

-Jajajajaja - la princesa flama echaba muchas carcajadas por la cara de horror de la dulce princesa

-DP explicaciones luego debemos irnos- dijo finn mientras montaba a ambas chicas en el cisne

Cuando llegaron al reino fueron recibidos por todos los aldeanos, recibieron otra noticia, Venus tambien habia fallesido, pero eso ahora no importaba todos le pidieron a la dulce princesa que los ayudara

-¡Muy bien! ¡Los ayudare con mucho gusto! –miro a su alrededor-¿Dónde esta su reina?

-Por aquí dulce princesa

Los niños llevaron a la dulce princesa al gran salón, ahí estaba el cuerpo de la princesa, y de sus ambos primos Venus y Mercurio, también había un retrato, estaban ahí la princesa y un hombre de pelo azul, abajo ponía, "Daniel Nyan Blueberry y Paula Nyan Orange"

-Entiendo... ¿Tienen algún heredero?

-Si, aquella niña pero tiene apenas 3 años

-Y si escojen un líder nuevo? –dijo la dulce princesa mientras obserbava

-No queremos mas príncipes, queremos un rey ocasional-dijo todo el poblado- no queremos una trageida como esta nuevamente

-Esta bien se escojera un rey cada sierto tiempo por votacion esta bien

-Sii -todo el pueblo accedio a la decisión

La dulce princesa le daba instrucciones al reino gato fruta, como se debía escoger, y como estar preparados en caso de que algún corrupto volviera a hacer algo como esto, pasaron algunas horas, ya de noche se llevaron los cuerpos a enterrarlos

-Señor Finn –se hacerco uno de los aldeanos- estaríamos honrrados si nos permitiera cuidar a la ultima princesa del reino

-No se preocupen yo me are cargo de ella, la princesa Nyan nos lo pidió

-De acuerdo, cuídela bien, es hija de la persona que nos ayudo

-Bien chicos volvamos a casa, pueblo gato fruta mañana seguire ayudándolos-dijo la dulce princesa mientras se subia en el cisne

Todos montaron en el cisne otra vez, dejaron a la dulce princesa en el castillo y se dirigieron a casa luego de esos 3 fatídicos dias, felices, difíciles, y finalmente tristes

Estaban agotados se fueron directo a la pieza de finn, acostaron a Valentina al medio y ellos a los lados, se durmieron rapidamente

-Gracias chicos- susurro la mago cazadora que observaba por la ventana observo a su vez un dije en su mano el cual decia "Amigos por siempre, Pau Nyan Oran, Dani Nyan Blue y Marian"- hicieron los últimos días de mi amiga los más felices de su vida


	11. Decisiones

**Solo me queda uno lo subire seguido de este :)**

**"Capitulo 11: Decisiones"**

A la mañana siguiente

-Oiga, señor! Oiga

Finn podia sentir una mano pequeña que le tocaba el rostro

-Que pasa?

-Donde estoy señor?-dijo valentina, era obvio que esto iva a pasar ya no tenia su memoria

-Estas en casa

-Oh? Quien eres tu?

-Soy tu papa y aquella bella dama es tu mama

-Ohh son hermosos jiji

-Mama despierta

-Valentina!

-Wow mi mama tiene una voz hermosa!-miro a ambos, seguian tristes tambien por el echo de que Valentina habia perdido su memoria- Mama papa les pasa algo?

-No es nada cariño-dijo Flama mientras acariciaba la cabeza de valentina

El estomago de Valentina empezo a sonar

-Parece que es hora de desayunar jaja –Finn se levanto de la cama

-Mama Vamos!-tomo a Flama de la mano- ¡Papa esperanos!

Prepararon el desayuno, la cabeza de la pequeña niña tenia varias dudas, contestaron a todas., mientras una luz los observava desde una esquina

-Ji… Gracias chicos –Pau aparecio en la sala, aunque sea solo en espíritu por su voz se sabia que era ella

Finn y la princesa flama miraron aquellas esquina y vieron la sonrisa de Paula la cual a la vez se despedia

-Pasa algo?- dijo valentina en ese momento

-No nada

-Oh bueno tengo una pregunta mas!

-Dinos- dijo Flama mientras la miraba

-¿Estan casados?

Ambos se quedaron totalmente mudos se miraron y justo en ese momento se abre la puerta

-¡Hermanito, Princesa! ¡Llegue traje a mi familia!

-Papa donde esta el tio finn –Dijo Jake jr esperando respuesta

-No se debe estar durmiendo-Dijo Jake, luego llego B-mo por la entrada

-Hola a todos

-Bmo! Donde estabas?

-Me quede desde el dia del partido hasta hoy donde mis amigos, como ganamos tuvimos un partido en el reino de agua

-Oh… -Paso por la mente de Jake un monton de cosas-Fiiinn! –subio corriendo las escalera iva directo a la habitacion cuando se dio cuenta que ellos estaban desayunando

-Hola Jake ¿Qué onda?-dijo Finn mirando la cara de Jake

-Hay hermanito debo tener mas fe en ti

-En que estabas pensando? –Dijo finn

-Ejeje solo que…

Fue interrumpido por una pequeña voz –¿Mama quien es el?

-Es el tio Jake –Le dijo la princesa flama

-¿PeeeerDooon?

-Tio! –Se acerco a abrazarlo

-Valentina yo y el tio jake vamos a hablar te quedas con mama –Le dijo Finn

-Claro!

Finn y Jake fueron al primer piso donde tambien estaban, Jake Jr, Arcoiris, Viola, T.V y Ethel, los demas se habian ido antes

-Hemano desde cuando tienes hijos!

-Jake tranquilo! Es una larga historia te la contare toda

Finn le explico todo a Jake paso mucho tiempo, tambien tenia la mirada atenta de todos los presentes

-Oh ya veo, entonces te la vas a quedar

-Claro prometimos protegerla asi que si

-Esta bien hermanito te apoyo-Jake estiro su brazo hacia el hombro de finn

-geudeul-eun yeojaga uisim doeneun moleuneun –dijo arcoíris

-Si sierto-dijo jake

-Que dijo? –Pregunto fin

-No crees que la niña va a sospechar ella tiene cola y orejas

-No te preocupes ya le explicamos eso, no le vamos a mentir sobre sus antepasados

-Oh bueno

Paso la tarde, era como una reunión familiar, estar con la pequeña Valentina era como cuando Joshua recogió a Finn del bosque, Finn prometió ser buen padre como fue Joshua para el

Ya de noche seguían conversando, pero finn llamo a la princesa flama y fueron a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa finn? –Lo miraba extrañada

-Bueno esto lo iva a decir ese dia pero nos interrumpieron- saco una pequeña caja debajo de su cama,- princesa te casarias conmigo

-finn yo… ¡claro que si!- estaba tan emocionada que empezó a gritar

Finn le coloco el anillo era dorado y tenia una gema color rojo, se abrazaron y luego de todo ese tiempo se besaron otra vez, su piel era humana, gracias a Paula ellos se habían unido mas que nunca y les había echo un gran regalo


	12. La pequeña Paula

**Bueno chicos este es el final de la historia T.T espero les alla gustado les agradesco a los que me siguieron todo este tiempo :)**

**"Capitulo 11: La pequeña Paula"**

Pasaron asi 4 años, había una gran multitud todos estaban rodeando la casa

-¿Tio Jake, porque hay tanta gente afuera?-miraba por la ventana la pequeña Valentina ya de 7 años de edad

-Vienen a ver a tu hermanito o hermanita

-Yo la quiero ver primero!-dijo Valentina muy decidida

-Claro que si sobrinita, serás la primera

-Wiii

En eso se abre la puerta

-Pueden pasar –dijo Finn

Valentina entro echa un rayo a ver

-¿Que es? ¿que es? ¿que es? ¿que es? –Valentina estaba impaciente saltaba alrededor

La princesa flama le destapo la cara, tenía sus cabellos de color rojo medio anaranjado

-Wuao –Valentina estaba maravilla con la belleza de la criatura

-Es un chico o un chica –dijo Jake impaciente

-Es una pequeña y saludable niña –dijo orgulloso Finn

-¿Y como se va a llamar? –Pregunto Valentina

-No se ¿Cómo quieres ponerle Hija? –le dijo flama mientras le sonreía

-Hmmm… -Miro la espada naranja que estaba reposando en la ventana y paso un nombre por su cabeza- ¡Paula!

Finn y Flama se observaron uno al otro, los ojos de ambos estaban llorosos por recordar todos los momentos vividos con Paula

-¿Dije algo malo Papa?-Valentina lo miraba

-No nada, solo nos emocionamos entonces ¿Te parece bien paula amor?

-Claro es un nombre hermoso

-Jijiji

Ese dia todos los familiares, amigos y conocidos visitaron la casa, hubo una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de la pequeña Paula.

-Amiga, crees que tu hija este bien-dijo la mago cazadora, mientras observaba el espíritu de su amiga

-Claro, está en buenas manos –Dijo Paula –Bueno es hora de irme gracias por liberarme para poder observar esto

-Para eso somos amigas ¿no?

-Muchas gracias

El espíritu de Paula floto en el aire, y desapareció entre el viento y las flores como pequeñas luces

-Mama, papa observen esas luces ¿que serán?

-Esas luces son espíritus, vinieron a ver a tu hermanita –le dijo la princesa flama

-Wuao, me gustaría conocerlas

-Algún día hija

Terminando la fiesta, todos se fueron a dormir, como el primer dia que valentina llego a la casa, la recostaron en medio Finn a un lado, la princesa flama al otro y la pequeña Paula al lado de su hermana que la abrazaba con mucho cuidado

**Fin**

_**"Aunque yo no este aqui, siempre estare a tu lado Pau Nyan Orange"**_


End file.
